Flexible materials can be formed into flexible packages by converting processes that use various combinations of cutting, folding, sealing, filling, and closing. These operations have conventionally been performed by mechanical machine elements, which directly contact the flexible materials. While such mechanical operations can be consistently reliable, they are limited in speed and flexibility, and their machine elements are prone to wear. These issues become more prominent on faster converting lines and for complex package designs. To mitigate these issues, the speeds of packaging lines are often limited and many flexible packages have simple designs that are less functional, aesthetically unappealing, and not desired by consumers.